


《盛放🥀》

by noonetocare



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonetocare/pseuds/noonetocare
Summary: 《Gloomy》后续VCR衍生末路狂花，烈焰焚币激情短打，不可能不是BE
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	《盛放🥀》

——(我是正文分割线——

1

原来走马灯是真实存在的——

在人的生命即将消逝的时刻。

他倒下，却不肯闭上双眼。

一眼万年，或许这是我能留给你最后的礼物。

2

“你还要这样找死吗？”

李赫宰一个转身，就把玩性大发想在他背后搞偷袭的李东海抵在了墙上。

李东海丢掉手里的枪，凑上前吻去面前那人嘴角的血渍，笑着说：“知道了，下次救我，你不要再受伤了。”

“没有下次。”他松开李东海的衣领，又回味似的摸了摸自己的嘴唇，转身捡起地上的枪往外走，一副恨铁不成钢的样子：“你再私自行动就爱死哪死哪去，别指望我再出手帮你。”

李东海讨好似的乖巧一笑，又上前揽住那人肩膀。

“下次你还是会出手，下下次也是……”他想。

他吃定他抓的住李赫宰的软肋。

就是自己。

有他在，自己死不成的。

3

没有人不爱钱。

李东海也不例外，只是程度更强了一点——

他贪得无厌。

贪钱，也贪人。

两人合作多年，每一次在李赫宰示意见好就收的时候，他总是要多留恋一会儿，多翻几下或者再抓几把，给李赫宰急得要命，却也拿他没办法。

以至于每次被围追堵截的时候，李赫宰总要回过身去，用他天生的好身手帮李东海解决一些路障。

两人从小就混在一起，打架也都是一起练的，可这实力还真真的差了不止一星半点。

李东海手快脚快，业务一流。

李赫宰身手敏捷，专攻断后。

配合倒是默契。

只有真实的铜臭味能带给他们满足。

两人把抢来的战利品铺满整张床，又扬向天花板，李东海简直爱惨了它们在空中跳舞，最后尽数落在自己身上的画面。他抱了满怀，又钻进李赫宰的臂弯——

“真他妈幸福。”他说。

这种畸形的幸福，李赫宰也受用的很，不过同时他也在为看到钞票就走不动的李东海担忧：“身手烂还贪心，迟早要出事……”

放肆承欢的时候，李赫宰把他压在身下，捏着他的下巴问：“你更爱钱还是更爱我？”

他呜嘤着说不出完整的句子，胡乱的抓过枕头边上的枪，抵着身上那人的胸口：“你他妈废……废什么话……再废话杀了你啊……”

李赫宰制住他举着枪的那只手，下身没有停止动作，又笑着埋身在他耳侧：“给你枪不是让你杀人，是不被别人杀，你明白吗东海？”

他在他颈侧日出的图案处种下浅红的爱意，用略带埋怨的声音说：“你得听话。”

听话，才能活下来。

4

可他还是杀人了。

是个意外。

他没想开枪。

只是那人起身逃走的一瞬间太让人慌乱，他来不及去拦，才下意识的举起了枪。

走火。

李赫宰虽难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，却还是在下一秒快速反应过来，拉住了愣在原地的李东海往外冲。

“我杀人了。”他懊恼地抓着头发缩在李赫宰身旁。

“你不是故意的。”

“对不起赫宰……对不起……”

“没事有我呢，我们逃的出去。”李赫宰攥住他的手和他十指相扣：“这次逃出去，我们就洗手，拿这笔钱去买一个庄园，换一个身份去过下半辈子……”

李东海抱住他，回应式的点点头，又在那朵玫瑰花上落下一吻：“相比于钱，我果然还是更爱你……”

“不，我只爱你。”

身后已经响起了警告式的枪声，警笛轰鸣，李赫宰得到这个答案，心满意足地搂紧怀里的人，摸出了腰间的枪——

“有你这句话就够了。”

砰！砰！

两个警察应声倒地，李赫宰推着李东海让他快撤。

李东海摔了赃物，和他一起拼了命的逃去。

可笑。

亡命之徒，又有什么资格畅想未来？

5

他果然还是挡在了他身前。

只是这次，他没能再站起来，恶狠狠的教训他：“你得听话。”

子弹贯穿身体的时候李赫宰其实没有感觉到多疼痛，他只是在惋惜——买不成的庄园，换不了的身份，得不到的未来，保护不了的爱人……

他怎么能倒下？

在李东海之前？

李东海又开了枪，他杀红了眼，他在嘶吼，愤怒而悲怆。

入魔。

他突然好恨自己。

李赫宰果然又出手救他的预言成真了。

可这是最后一次。

这一次，他用生命去爱他。

李东海面对倒在他脚下的他的爱人，竟哭不出来。

这一刻，他突然觉得无所谓了，他得反抗，用尽全力，让血腥味刺激起他全部的恶，然后坦然死去。

和他的爱人，死在一起。

6

原来走马灯是真实存在的——

在人的生命走向终结的时刻。

浪漫的逃亡，漫天飞舞的钞票，高速路飙车的放肆高呼，还有每一个缠绵欢愉的迷醉深夜……

都是和你……

都是和你。

让我最后再看你一眼——

我看到血色在你身上蔓延，攀上肩膀，攀上锁骨，攀上那朵玫瑰。

盛放。

下辈子，才不爱什么富贵荣华——

更宁愿做你星球上唯一一支玫瑰......

只为你一人盛放。

—END


End file.
